playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Delsin Rowe
Delsin Rowe is the central protagonist of InFamous: Second Son. He appears in PlayStation All-Stars II as a playable character. His in-game rival is Dante. Biography YOUNG CONDUIT OF MANY ABILITIES Everything changed for Delsin when he discovered he was a Conduit. He and his tribe were assaulted by the D.U.P., who sought to remove the "Bio-Terrorist" threat. While at first using his ability to take on additional powers in order to find the D.U.P. head responsible, Delsin eventually matured into a full-fledged hero seeking to prove humans and Conduits can live together. THE LEGACY OF DELSIN ROWE *''inFamous: Second Son'' Arcade Opening: TBA Rival: Dante Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending: TBA Gameplay Delsin utilizes his four elemental abilities throughout his moveset, each offering a variety of effects. In turn, Delsin is a jack-of-all-trades, and while he is not the best in any given category, his flexibility gives him many options when faced with different types of opponents. His alternate selectable moves allow the player to decide on if they would rather have Delsin be lighter and faster or a more damaging powerhouse. Movelist *'Smoke Chain' - - Delsin swings his chains enveloped in smoke multiple times. He remains in his current position during the move. *'Neon Saber' - or - Delsin steps forward swinging a neon saber. *''Video Claws - or - Delsin generates claws over his hands made of video, then swings.'' *'Video Swing' - (chargable) - Delsin swings a large longsword of video, launching opponents in point-blank proximity into the air and knocking other foes backward. Launch range and power increased with charge. *'Ground Smash' - (chargable) - Delsin slams his hand into the ground, knocking back foes on the ground behind and in front of him. Range is increased the longer it is charged. *'Aerial Smoke Chain' - (midair) - same as on ground. *'Neon Jab' - or (midair) - performs a diagonal jab with his neon saber. *''Claw Slam - or (midair) - Delsin swings both claws downward, grounding the opponent.'' *'Aerial Video Swing' - (midair) - same as on ground, except not chargable. *'Concrete Crush' - (midair) - Delsin crashes into the ground from above, knocking back ground foes. Range is increased the longer the distance. *'Smoke Shot '- - fires smoke projectiles. These have a decent fire rate, but low damage. To make up for this, enough shots to a single opponent will grant Delsin a huge burst of AP and leave the opponent momentarily vulnerable. *'Cinder Blast '- or (chargable) - Delsin charges smoke energy, then upon release (or charged to its max) fires it at the opponent as a close-range blast. Delsin remains standing during its use. *''Neon Beam '- - fires neon projectiles. These have higher damage per shot, but a low firing rate. Unlike Smoke Shot, these can actually cause hit-stun. *Phosphor Beam '- or (chargable) - Delsin charges neon energy, then upon release (or charged to its max) fires it at the opponent as a long-range blast. Delsin remains standing during its use.'' *'Video Torrent '- - fires a narrow stream of video projectiles in a short burst facing upward. *''Concrete Barrage '- - fires three concrete projectiles at once facing upward. *'''Neon Field - - Delsin generates a field of neon around him, knocking back foes at point-blank range. *'Aerial Smoke Shot '- (midair) - same as on ground. *'Aerial Neon Beam '- (midair) - same as on ground. *'Aerial Cinder Blast' - or (midair) - same as on ground. *''Aerial Phosphor Beam - or (midair) - same as on ground.'' *'Aerial Video Torrent' - (midair) - same as on ground. *''Aerial Concrete Barrage - (midair) - same as on ground'' *'Aereial Neon Field' - (midair) - same as on ground. *'Sulfur Bomb' - (chargable) - Delsin throws a condensed ball of smoke, which upon impact envelops a small space. Opponents being struck by it or who walk into it grants Delsin AP. This move can be charged to increase the distance it is thrown. *'Smoke Dash' - or - Delsin transforms into smoke particles and moves forward, going through most attacks, though only traveling a short distance. *''Light Speed - or - Delsin is enveloped with neon and runs forward at a fast speed for a brief moment. While not invincible, Delsin can instantly pass through non-attacking opponents.'' **''Photon Jump - - performs a high jump during the dash.'' *'Concrete Launch' - - Delsin creates a concrete pillar below him, which launches him upward into the air. **'Concrete Thursters' - (hold) - Delsin briefly goes upward, then slows down his descent with concrete. This slows Delsin's descent even more so than his standard thrusters, though it has a greater recovery time upon deactivating. *'Summon Angel '- - Delsin summons a video angel, who flies in close proximity of Delsin and can fire blue beams. It does this until either time expires or destroyed by an opponent. *'Summon Demon '- - Delsin summons a video demon, who remains on the ground and can act on its own, either using a spinning melee attack or firing a red missile. It does this until either time expires or destroyed by an opponent. *'Aerial Sulfur Bomb' - (midair) - same as on ground. *'Aerial Smoke Dash' - or (midair) - same as on ground. *''Video Surge - or (midair) - Delsin flies forward with digital wings for a brief period.'' *''Aerial Concrete Launch - (midair) - same as on ground. Sends the small concrete pillar falling to the ground, which can strike opponents. Can only be used after a single jump: is unavailable to use after a double jump.'' *'Aerial Summon Angel' - (midair) - same as on ground. *'Aerial Summon Angel' - (midair) - same as on ground. * Thrusters - (hold) - Delsin slows his descent to the ground with either his smoke, neon, or video thrusters. ** Wall Hang - or - *** Smoke Shot - any attack during Wall Hang - fires his smoke shots. *** ''Neon Beam - any attack during Wall Hang - fires his neon beams.'' (Throws) *'Claw Impale' - or - Delsin stabs into the opponent with one neon claw, then upon pulling it out of them, they are sent flying backward. *'Smoke Implode' - - Delsin grabs the opponent and fills them with smoke energy, then it is detonated, sending the opponent into the air. *'Neon Wound' - - Delsin slashes the opponent's legs with his neon saber, then stabs it into the grounded opponent. (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) *'Dash 'n Bash' - (Level 1): Delsin dashes forward with smoke, then attempts to grapple a foe directly in front of him. If successful, Delsin will then instantly flip and slam them into the ground, killing them. This move can also kill opponents nearby the opponent during the slam. *''Laser Insight - (Level 1): a neon targeting redicule appears and Delsin takes aim with his hand. Upon pressing the button again (or once the super timer expires), Delsin will fire a narrow blast of neon. Any opponents struck are killed.'' * Orbital Drop - (Level 2): Delsin jumps up into the air, then comes crashing down onto his last position, obliterating any foes in point-blank and close proximity of his landing, as well as any foes jumping nearby. * ''Boulder Dash - (Level 2): Delsin covers himself in concrete, forming a large armor-like layer which covers his entire body for a brief time. In this state, Delsin moves forward quickly and can kill foes by ramming into them. He can also jump, though with little height.'' *'Three-Way Conduit Finale' - (Level 3): Delsin sees Fetch and Eugene, both of whom join him into battle, with Eugene taking on his "He Who Dwells" form. Both remain at the side of the arena and attack foes with their respected charge beams: Fetch's is brief, but can penetrate walls while Eugene's lasts for a greater duration, but cannot penetrate walls. During this, Delsin is free to fire three types of projectiles: * : his standard smoke or neon projectile, which has been boosted in power to kill an opponent instantly. * : a flurry of video swords, which takes longer to fire, but launches multiple projectiles at once. * : neon statis bubbles, which while at first having little effect on an opponent's momentum, can be detonated by striking them with projectiles. *At the finale of the super, Delsin will raise and then lower his arms, causing angels and demons to divebomb into his last known area. Quotes & Taunts Taunts Quotes TBA Intros and Outros Introduction TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Results Screen TBA Costumes *pending **Default: grey vest (neutral Karma), grey hoodie, red-orange beanie, and grey-blue pants **Grey vest (Hero Karma), white hoodie, dark red beanie, and blue pants **Grey vest (Infamous Karma), red hoodie, red beanie, and brown pants **Green vest (Zeke's Lucky 7), purple hoodie, dark pink beanie, and dark red pants **Red vest (Angel of Death), striped hoodie, brown beanie, and beige pants **Yellow vest (D.U.P.'d), black hoodie, white beanie, and light blue pants Minion Rank 8: Reggie Rowe Trivia PlayStation Characters: | Jin Kazama | Erol | Marshal Luger | Delsin Rowe | Third-Party Characters: | Kiryu Kazuma | Dante | Vergil | Shay Cormac | Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:InFamous